


Trust

by The_Doom_Dahlia, thewishingdragon



Series: Adventures in Submission [2]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Safe Sane and Consensual, Trans girl Heather Duke, gentle domme veronica, sub Duke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Doom_Dahlia/pseuds/The_Doom_Dahlia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewishingdragon/pseuds/thewishingdragon
Summary: As always, comments are hugely appreciated!





	Trust

“Hey,” Veronica whispered, carefully running a hand through Duke’s hair in an attempt to get her attention back, “If you’re having second thoughts about this, we can stop. We only have to go as far as you’re comfortable with.”

Heather took in a slow, shaky breath, gaze fixed on the bright red collar in Veronica’s hand. Red. Not green. When she’d asked why Veronica had chosen red, she’d just said, “I’m not going to make you wear green for this when it’s obvious you prefer red.”

She hadn’t expected that. People didn’t usually make a habit of considering her feelings, so the way Veronica said it so nonchalantly, like it was the obvious thing to do, had left her speechless for a moment.

“I can put it away if you w-.”

 _“No.”_ Heather said, grabbing her wrists tightly with wide, staring brown eyes. “I want this. I want this _really_ badly.” she assured Veronica, slowly letting go of her wrists and resting on her knees at her feet. Her hands folded in her lap and she gazed up at her with hope.

Veronica smiled. “Alright, but we’ll need to take a few precautions. We need a safeword first and foremost.”

Confusion twisted Duke’s expression. “What the fuck is a safeword?”

“It’s like,” Veronica paused, mulling over her words, “Sometimes, during a scene, someone will say “no” or “stop” in the heat of the moment without meaning to, or it’ll be a part of the scene, so a safeword is a word that neither of you would usually say during a scene, so you both know exactly what’s meant by it. Does that make sense?”

Heather nodded. “...Holden.”

“Holden?”

“It’s a word I’ll remember easily, duh.”

Veronica nodded. “Alright. If you want us to stop, for any reason or no reason at all, say your safeword and we don’t have to go any further, alright?”

Duke nodded slowly.

“I want to do something, but you need to say if you’re okay with it or not: while we do this scene, I want to call you Duchess.”

“Why?” Duke asked.

Veronica shrugged. “It sounds cute, and it suits you.”

Duke blushed. “I mean, if you want…”

“It’s about more than what I want. I want to know what you want as part of this. If I’m going to do this with you, whether it’s doing something to you or calling you a name, I want to know that you want me to do it. No ifs, ands, or buts. This is for you as much as it’s for me. I want you to trust me to make you feel good, and I want to earn that trust by doing the things you want to do and nothing more than that.”

For once, Heather found herself at a loss for words. Veronica had said all of that so easily, so earnestly, that Heather couldn’t imagine her being anything less than truthful with her. She wasn’t used to truth, lying easily to her family and to her friends about so many things that honesty had almost become a stranger to her.

“Heather,” Veronica said, holding out her hand, the collar held in her other palm, “Do you trust me? I need to know you trust me enough to allow me to do this.”

Heather wasn’t quite sure what she should say. But then, it wasn’t about what she _should_ say, was it?

It was about what she _wanted_ to say, what she _wanted_ to do. Veronica wasn’t going to nudge her towards any choice, she was going to let her decide what she wanted for herself. That freedom was something foreign to Heather and she found herself drawn towards it, like a moth to a flame.

Veronica seemed to take her lack of words as hesitation. “Hey. It’s okay if you feel a little overwhelmed. We can try this again later if you want. There’s no pressure.” She moved to put away the crimson collar, figuring that Heather wasn’t ready for any of this yet and more than willing to hold back when, or if, she ever was.

Before she could pull away completely, however, Heather’s hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. Her nails almost dug into her skin and she pulled her hand towards her quickly, making eye contact.

“I trust you.”

Veronica’s eyes widened, before she smiled. “Alright. Turn your back to me and I’ll put the collar on you.”

Heather did so, raising her hair up carefully. The second the collar was clicked into place, a strange warmth flowed into Heather’s heart. It felt strange but right, and Heather didn’t dare to question what it might be.

“Just remember,” Veronica whispered, “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. You can say your safeword at any time and I swear I’ll listen.” As if sealing a deal, she pressed her lips to her neck then, holding her close. “I’ll be good to you, Duchess, I promise.”

Heather felt her face flush at the name, but it wasn’t unpleasant. She nodded in understanding and looked up at Veronica, waiting to see what she’d do. She’d expected more kissing, hands feeling her up and slipping between her thighs.

She hadn’t expected to suddenly be hefted up into the air, nestled in Veronica’s slim but strong arms, and carried bridal style to her bed.

Veronica chuckled at Heather’s befuddled look. “You didn’t think I was just going to leave you kneeling on the floor, did you? Oh no, You deserve to be laid out on a bed and made love to like the lady you are.” she purred, setting her gently onto the sheets. Something in her head commented on how light Heather had been, and fussed over it. But they would handle that soon, she didn’t want to upset her.

Heather looked up at Veronica, eyes wide and glimmering with excitement. Veronica smiled fondly down at her, trailing a finger along her jaw and stopping at her chin, tilting her head up gently and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. She stood up straight then, and began undressing.

As she lay there, the sheets (not as soft as her own, but whatever) rubbing against her skin with every little shift she made, Heather could feel her heart pounding hard enough to make her whole body feel like it was vibrating. She’d never felt this way before, and found herself craving it: this intense warmth and want that flowed through her whole frame and made every single vessel in her body buzz and hum with life.

She waited patiently as she watched Veronica undress. Her fingers itched to reach out and touch her, she wanted so badly to feel the muscle and strength beneath her skin, to press a hand to her chest and see if her heart was beating as hard as her own was.

Veronica seemed to notice her staring, and smirked playfully. “Like what you see?” She teased, lifting her shirt to show off her abdominal muscles, before tugging it over her head and discarding it, revealing a vast expanse of smooth, tan skin. “I might not be as busty as you are, Duchess, but I know how to work with what I have.” she joked, eyes glinting in a way that made Heather feel breathless.

Heather swallowed thickly, reaching out hesitantly to wrap her hand around Veronica’s bicep. “I really, _really,_ like what I see,” she confessed, trying not to let the arousal peaking through her show in her voice. She failed horribly, but she tried.

Veronica’s eyes widened, as if in surprise, before that same playful smirk reappeared. “Careful, Duchess. If you can’t keep your hands to yourself, I might have to get out the cuffs.”

“ _Ohmygodyes_ **_please_ **.” Heather blurted out, almost drooling a little.

Veronica grinned dangerously, a hand coming up to tilt her head up, less gently than before. “Hmm, in that case, perhaps I should get a leash, too.”

“...this relationship is built on honesty so I’m going to be very honest when I tell you that I have never been more turned on in my entire life.”

Veronica let out a very undignified snort, momentarily breaking the sultry facade. But Duke found that she didn’t mind the lapse, instead finding it impossibly charming.

Veronica recovered quickly, though, that smirk appearing once more as she drew in close, until her face was mere inches from Heather’s own. “Then tell me, _honestly._ ” She hooked a finger under Heather’s collar, tugging just enough to send shivers down Heather’s spine. “ _What do you want me to do to you?_ ” The words, whispered so close to Heather’s ear, were enough to make her heartbeat stutter in her chest. It was a struggle to speak at first, but then it came out as a rush of words that Duke couldn’t stop if she tried.

“I want you to kiss me hard and get me on my back and ride my face until you’re satisfied, then I want you to bend me over and fuck me so hard I see galaxies.” she blurted out, leaning forward on her hands with pleading eyes.

Veronica’s eyes widened in surprise, before she tugged on Heather’s collar again, hard enough to close the distance between them as she kissed her senseless. Her arms coiled tightly around her, pulling her in so close that she could almost feel the thump of her heart against her chest. She kissed her until she needed air and pulled away to find their lipsticks having mingled into a strange new hue on Duke’s mouth and she wanted nothing more than to get a strap-on and fuck her mouth as roughly as Heather would allow. She had a feeling Heather would allow a lot.

Veronica growled, kissing a scorching path down Heather’s neck to the collar of her shirt. “I think that can be arranged,” she said, hands fumbling at the buttons of Heather’s blazer. When her lover moved away from her, she opened her mouth to apologize, only to see Duke making quick work of her own buttons and slipping off the blazer like it was nothing at all.

Veronica smiled, her eyes a bit softer than they had been a moment ago, before leaning in close to press a kiss to Heather’s cheek. “Thanks for the assistance, Duchess. I think I can take care of the rest on my own, though.” To prove herself right, she made quick work of Heather’s undershirt and bra, then the skirt and tights.

Heather looked up at Veronica and frowned. “It doesn’t exactly seem fair that you only took off your shirt and I’m almost naked.”

Veronica hummed thoughtfully. “No, I suppose not.” She grinned. “Would you mind helping me out of the rest of this, Duchess?” she asked, smirking at Heather’s flustered stammering. “Oh, come now, you’re not getting shy on me now, are you?” Her voice was light and teasing, “You were so _eager_ to touch me a minute ago.”

Quickly, whatever was holding Heather back released her and she got to work stripping her mistress.

The bra went first, and then- “You never told me you had nipple piercings,” Heather said, her gaze locked on the two silver barbells.

Veronica chuckled. “Those aren’t my only piercings.” She winked a little, and the noise that came from Heather’s throat almost made Veronica laugh again. “You can touch them if you want,” She offered, lifting Heather’s hands to rest on her sides, not pushing, but giving her an opening.

Heather’s hands trailed slowly up her sides, eyes transfixed on Veronica’s body as she ran her fingers along tanned abs, up Veronica’s ribs to finally touch her breasts. Her thumbs rubbed gently against her nipples, careful not to do anything to hurt her, nails grazing along her skin with a tenderness she’d never really shown before.

Veronica’s breath came out as a shaky sigh as Heather’s hands moved. “Jesus, they told me at the piercing place that things would be more sensitive with piercings, but this is way more intense than what I was expecting.”

Heather slowed her movements. “Intense in a good way, or intense in a bad way?”

Veronica chuckled. “Good. So, _so good._ ” Veronica gasped as Heather’s hands sped up their movements again. “I swear, if you stop I’m gonna cuff you to the bed and make you _beg_ before I let you cum.”

As enticing as that thought was, Heather knew she’d probably go mad if Veronica did that now, so instead of stopping she simply changed her methods. Pulling her hands away, she ran her tongue along both nipples slowly, grasping the waistband of Veronica’s leggings and pulling them down.

Veronica growled. “Goddamn tease,” she muttered, moaning as Heather began to suck on her nipples, gazing up at her with those beautiful brown eyes. Veronica groaned, tugging Heather’s head back slightly. “Not so fast, or else I’ll be too tired to fuck you later.” That made Heather eagerly obey, slowing down.

After getting Heather to lay back down, Veronica made quick work of the rest of her own clothes before joining her and kissing her soundly.

“Now, what was it you said you wanted me to do?” Veronica teased, playing coy and pretending to wrack her brain for the answer. “Ah! I remember now. You said something like, “ride my face until you’re satisfied.” Does that ring a bell?”

Heather nodded frantically, eyes all aglow with need.

Veronica chuckled. “It’s incredibly flattering to see how eager you are for me to shove your face between my thighs and hold you there until I cum.” She grinned at Heather’s expression, eyes wide and fingers twitching as though she was only seconds away from pulling Veronica down on top of her. “Such a needy girl, aren’t you, Duchess? Well, I won’t keep you from what you want.” she assured her, and adjusted herself so she was above Duke’s face. “Don’t just stare at it, Duchess. Let’s see what that sharp tongue of yours can do.”

Heather had never been more eager or more happy to follow a command.

Veronica huffed out a laugh as Heather dove in without hesitation. “So well behaved, so eager to please. I could get used to this.” Her hands carded through Heather’s dark locks, her grip tightening every time Heather did something particularly pleasurable. The girl was ravenous, eager to please and to get Veronica’s approval. She got what she wanted in spades.

“I wonder,” Veronica mused, “If I’ll even need to touch you after this.” she chuckled. “You could probably cum just from _thinking_ of how I’m going to reward you at this point, couldn’t you?” she purred. Reaching a hand behind her, she ran a finger slowly along the shaft of Duke’s cock, delighting in the whimper that rang out from between her legs. “You’re _precious_ , you know that? Just as precious as can be. So happy to surrender and just _feel_ while I take the lead. I bet you’ve thought about this kind of thing a lot, haven’t you Duchess? Does this scenario feature in your fantasies often?” She teased, “Do you think about me like this, with you here, beneath me? Or maybe you’re bent over my desk, begging while I tease you, closer and closer, but never quite there. Am I on the mark, Duchess? Or should I go on?”

The teasing only spurred Heather on, her mind reeling as she worked to make Veronica cum. It didn’t even matter to her anymore if she got to cum too, she just wanted to please her mistress and make her proud.

“You’re doing so well Duchess,” Veronica said, her grip tightening in Heather’s hair as she tugged her closer. “Not long now. You’re being so good. Just a little more.” Her voice was getting more raspy now, throatier as she began to bear down on Heather’s face, her hips moving of their own accord. “You’re so good for me. I’m so proud of you. I love you so much.” she told her, and Heather could swear she could almost hear tears on the edge of her words as she spoke. Any thought over that was stopped though when Veronica let out a low, long moan and Heather felt juices coating her tongue and lips as Veronica came undone above her.

Veronica groaned as she came down, rolling away from Heather before she fell on her back into the mess of pillows at the head of the bed. “Good… good girl.” she gasped, trying to get back her momentum. It returned soon enough, and she turned to look at Heather. “Are you ready for your reward, Duchess?”

Heather nodded excitedly, almost shaking with anticipation.

Veronica kissed her deeply, tasting herself on Heather’s mouth, before dipping her head down and kissing her way down Heather’s stomach before wrapping her lips around Duke’s length, slowly bobbing her head up and down.

Heather whimpered, her hands moving to weave their way into thick brown locks, before she felt her wrists being grabbed and pressed to the mattress on either side of her.

“No touching,” Veronica said, pausing only for a moment before she was back on her.

Heather held out for as long as she could, trying her best not to cum until Veronica gave her her blessing. She wanted to be a good girl, wanted her mistress to keep being proud of her.

Alas, it seemed fate was not on her side that night, and before she could warn Veronica, she came with a gasping whine.

As soon as her orgasm died down, Veronica lifted her head, a slight frown on her face as she looked down at Heather. She opened her mouth to tease Heather a little, but then she saw tears in her eyes and the shame that dimmed their glow.

Veronica hummed sadly. “None of that, Duchess. I promise I’m not mad. You did your best not to cum without permission, didn’t you?”

Heather nodded, sniffling a little.

“Then it’s okay. I’m still going to punish you if you want to keep going and finish our scene. If not, you can say your safeword now. There’s no shame in it, I promise. I won’t think any less of you for wanting to stop.” Veronica spoke seriously, but her voice was gentle and caring, and a hand tipped with midnight blue nails carded through dark locks with warmth and tenderness.

Heather blinked, weighing her options. On the one hand, they could stop right now, Veronica would comfort her, and they could cuddle until she fell asleep in her arms. On the other hand, she could keep going, accept her punishment, and possibly ease her own guilt for having disobeyed orders. Gently, she asked “What’s my punishment?”

“Five strikes with my palm.” Veronica explained. “It’s our first scene, so I’m not going to be too harsh with you for messing up.”

With as much dignity and grace as she could muster, Duke adjusted herself so she lay along Veronica’s lap and her head rested on the edge of the bed. Her lap was in Veronica’s, ass pointed up for her to strike whenever she was ready.

“I’m ready for my punishment, Mistress,” Heather said.

Veronica’s breath hitched. “Mistress. I like that.” Running a hand from the top of her spine to her ass, Veronica gave one final command before swinging her hand down. “Count.”

“Yes, Mistress,” Heather said, yelping in surprise at the first strike. “One.”

“Good girl.”

Each ‘good girl’ gave Heather a little more of her pride back, and as each strike landed, Heather found herself excited for the next. Each number was spoken with a little more excitement, one after another. By the time she’d finished her punishment, she was tempted to ask Veronica to keep going. But she didn’t, more of her wanting to rest in Veronica’s embrace.  Her arms were strong and warm, and Heather curled into them with a sense of peace in her heart like she’d never known before.

“Are you ready for me to take the collar off?” Veronica asked, gently running a finger along the edge of the smooth leather.

Heather shook her head. “I wanna wear it while I sleep.” she confessed.

“You’re not wearing it while you sleep, Heather.” Veronica told her. “But I have something you _can_ wear while you sleep.” she explained. After gingerly removing the collar, Veronica replaced it with a silken crimson scarf from her bedside drawer. “I was gonna give it to you next week as a surprise gift, but now’s a good time too.”

Heather marveled at the soft texture of the fabric, twirling the end of the scarf around her finger. “Thank you.”

Veronica chuckled, brushing a stray lock of hair behind Heather’s ear. She guided her gently into her arms, pulling the covers over them both. “So, what do you think about having pancakes for breakfast in the morning?”

Heather smiled. There was a little nagging voice in the back of her head that rambled on about calories and beauty, but in this moment she could barely hear it. Even if she could, she couldn’t bring herself to care. “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are hugely appreciated!


End file.
